Thomas Wayne
Thomas Wayne (also known as The Bat or Bat-Man) was the third CEO of Wayne Enterprises, the founder of the Wayne Foundation and a well-known philanthropist. Biography Early life Thomas Wayne was born on August 15, 1928 in Portland, Maine to Constance and Patrick Wayne while they were vacationing. The son of a farmer and later fledging industrialist, Wayne was brought up in secure surroundings at Stately Wayne Manor in Nassau County not far from Gotham alongside his younger brother Philip. When he was eleven years old, Wayne became the Junior Marble Champion in his school. As a teenager, he attended Gotham Collaborative High School for the first two years of his schooling but later transferred to La Salle Academy for his junior and senior years. After graduating high school, Wayne attended Amherst University where he earned a Bachelor of Arts degree in Literature and majored in Business Administration and Psychology. While attending the university, he acted in a few school plays and also participated on the speech and debate team. Following his college days, Wayne was drafted into the United States Army and briefly served in the Korean War. Once his duty with the armed forces was over, he then took a job with his father's company, Wayne Enterprises. Powers and Abilities Powers Thomas Wayne possessed no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Batman was a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. Trained Martial Artist: Batman trained to learn anything he could in various forms of combat. During this time, he mastered several martial arts styles including Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Jujitsu, Kendo, Boxing, Kickboxing, Fencing, and Kung Fu. Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he became an expert on most types of weaponry. He was proficient at knife throwing, archery, and was also trained in fire arms. Master Detective: He was capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilized cunning tactics to outwit his foes and was also an excellent leader. Skilled Pilot: Thomas had a piloting license and was able to fly his own personal jet, and helicopter. Skilled Businessman: Thomas was also a talented businessman, having majored in Business Administration while at college. Multilingual: Thomas was able to speak English, Spanish, French, Gaelic, Latin, German, and was somewhat fluent in Russian and Mandarin. Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit: The costume Batman wore offered little protection. However, underneath the suit Wayne sported a tight fitting bullet-proof vest that also gave him some defense against things such as explosions, impacts and falls. The material in the suit itself also gave him some resistance to fire. * Utility Belt: Batman kept most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. The utility belt had a button to call the car. It also contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, knockout gas, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, and a grappling hook gun. Transportation Batboat, Batcycle, Batmobile and Batplane. Weapons Batarangs, small explosives, smoke, knockout gas pellets and sometimes hand guns. Personality and traits Thomas had many hobbies, such as collecting antlers, stamps and antique pocket watches. He was also an international sportsman, and enjoyed potholing, fishing and falconry. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business owners and executives Category:Wayne family Category:Healers and doctors Category:Hellfire Club members